


As You Surface From the Dark

by deandcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandcastiel/pseuds/deandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally answers Dean's prayers but there's something horribly wrong. Set sometime after 8x16 but before 8x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Surface From the Dark

The fight ended just as quickly as it had begun, and then they were peeling out, driving off in the Impala with a screech before they could fully understand exactly what had happened. One moment Sam and Dean had been fighting through an ambush; Dean had lost visual on Sam and had been fighting two demons at once when one of them landed a punch on him and then he was down, staring up at black unforgiving eyes. He remembered screaming CAS in his head, a last cry for help or a last prayer, he didn't know.

But then there was a blinding light, so bright Dean had to close his eyes. When he opened them, Cas was in front of him and the demon was sprawled on the ground. Cas looked all wrong though, face twisted up and panting, as if he was fighting something off with all his strength. He stood there, staring at Dean, face furrowed in a look of such complete confusion that Dean felt a twist in his gut.

It was all a blur from there on, a mix of fear and adrenaline as a demon came up behind Cas, dragging him back and hurling him against a wall. Cas didn't fight back or he didn't seem to have the strength to fight back. Either way, before Dean could stab the demon, it had stabbed Cas and he had fallen, crumpling against the wall. Soon after that, he looked up to see Sam running at them from across the factory. They fought there way out together, Cas supported between them.

They were safe in the Impala now but the danger felt far from averted as Dean sped off, eyes constantly darting up to give panicked looks into the mirror, where he could see Cas slouched in Sam’s arms, wounded and unconscious. 

“Is he still breathing!?” he asked Sam again as they pulled into the familiar road that ended at the bunker. 

“Yeah, Dean, but we better hurry, it doesn't look like he’s healing himself.” Sam said, voice laced with worry. 

Dean cursed, turning wildly into the the parking area and slamming on the brakes. It wasn't long before they got Cas inside, pulling him along carefully between the two of them. They laid him gently on Dean’s bed, and Sam went for the first aid kit while Dean shucked the trenchcoat off and opened his shirt to reveal a deep gash that was still bleeding. 

“Cas, you son of a bitch, what the hell were you thinking?” Dean growled, tearing the shirt off to get a better look at the wound.

They cleaned up Cas as best as they could between the two of them, stitching up the gash with shaky hands. Sam left after that, to call Garth and Kevin but Dean couldn't bring himself to move from where he was sitting at Cas’s feet, on the other side of the bed. They had moved him to a more comfortable position and put a blanket over him. 

Cas stayed like that through the night, and Dean sat by his side, getting more and more worried as the hours passed. He fidgeted, sometimes reaching over to smooth Cas’s hair back from his sweaty, feverish forehead, sometimes smoothing his hand across Cas’s face, murmuring to him softly. Sometime before dawn, when he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he crawled in next to Cas under the blanket, pulling him tight against his chest. 

He was woken up when Cas jerked against him, gasping and sitting up. Dean sat up too, staring at Cas with wide eyes before moving to stand in front of him. 

“Cas? Cas, what the hell happened?” 

“I… Dean, where am I?” Cas looked around wildly, moving to get up.

“Hey, not so fast. It’s okay, we’re safe. You’ve been out for the past 12 hours.” Dean said, reaching over to push Cas back down on the bed, stroking his arm reassuringly. 

“I… I don’t remember, I was in Heaven, ah” Cas paused, clutching at his head, “in a room, someone was there, and I remember hearing your voice in my head, it was desperate, I thought you were in trouble and then there was a light and I… I stabbed that demon and I don’t… what happened?” Cas finished, the panic in his voice climbing. He clutched at the blanket, at his side, balling it up in his fist and breathing in stacatto gasps. 

“Hey, hey, Cas, Cas, it’s okay” Dean said, moving in to stroke at his hair, his face, any piece of skin he could reach. And then his mouth was on Cas’s, because it had felt right and he didn’t know what else to do. 

He kissed him gently, stroking down his arms. He kissed him, as if he could take away the pain, fix this mess, whatever it was. And Cas held on to him, gasping into Dean’s mouth and getting breaths back, hands clutching at his jacket as if he could anchor himself onto Dean if he just held on hard enough.


End file.
